Watching You
by Som1-Random
Summary: Ash and Pikachu train until Ash catch a glimpse of something... Yaoi HumanXPoke don't like, don't read


Hello, this is Som1-Random! This story-idea popped into my head some days ago, and since then it just wouldn't go away. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo or any of their partners. This story was made for fun only. I did not get paid to write this story.

WARNING: This story contains sexual interaction between human and Pokemon. If this is not your cup of tea, leave now.

It was a quiet day in Sinnoh. Brock was cooking. Dawn was grooming her Buneary. Everyone was relaxing. Except Ash, of course. He was training with Pikachu in a secluded part of the forest.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!", Ash ordered Pikachu. Ash had put up a few targets for Pikachu, to practice on his aiming skills. Pikachu delivered a powerful Thundershock which hit all the targets except one. Ash smiled. "Ok Pikachu, use Quick Attack on the last one!", he shouted. Pikachu started to charge the attack. "Pikaaaaa-", he said. Pikachu lowered his head and lifted his lower half and tail. Ash now had a good view of Pikachu's crotch. He could see Pikachu's balls. They were actually quite large. Ash paid so much attention to Pikachu's balls that he didn't notice that he was getting a boner. "...Pika?" Ash flinched. Pikachu had noticed that he stared.

Pikachu lifted a non-exsisting eyebrow. Had Ash really stared at his crotch? Pikachu lowered his gaze towards Ash's crotch. He had a hard-on. Pikachu blushed. Trainer and human stood paralyzed on the spot.

Suddenly Pikachu stood up on two legs, making no action as to hide his nuts. He started to slowly walk towards Ash. Pikachu could see Ash's arousal clearly, even though he had pants on. It was mediocre for a human at Ash's age, but for a Pikachu, it was enormous. When Pikachu got closer, he could see that the dick was slowly pulsating. Pikachu looked up at Ash. They gazed into eachother's eyes for a long time. All of a sudden, Pikachu smiled.

Ash watched Pikachu smile. Why did he smile? Suddenly Pikachu walked towards the deep woods and motioned for Ash to follow. They walked for a minute or so, making sure to be far away from Brock and Dawn. After a while, they found a clearing. Pikachu ordered Ash to lay down on his stomach with a paw gesture. Now Ash laid on his stomach, facing Pikachu. Pikachu walked closer. They were now face to face. Without warning, Pikachu leaned in for a kiss. Ash was a bit shocked at first, but he soon got used to it. After a minute Pikachu leaned out of the kiss.

Pikachu looked Ash in the eyes, smiling. Pikachu looked down, and Ash's eyes followed. Pikachu's member was starting to poke out of a small slit. It was bright red. Pikachu closed his eyes and breathed in and out. With each stroke of breath, his penis inflated, until it lightly poked Ash in the cheek. Ash looked at the size. It was about 5 inches, which was actually quite big for a Pikachu. Pikachu looked quite proud. Ash looked Pikachu in the eyes and Pikachu gave Ash a slight nod.

Ash opened his mouth and brought out his tongue. He licked Pikachu's dick, from base to head. Pikachu let out a sigh. Ash took Pikachu's balls in his mouth and started to suck. Pikachu closed his eyes and smiled. After a while, Ash moved from Pikachu's balls to his dick. Ash took the whole thing in his mouth and started to move back and forth. Suddenly Pikachu took control. He wrapped his paws around Ash's head and he started to mouth-fuck him. Pikachu could feel the pressure building in his balls. The sensation moved from his balls up to his shaft. "Pikapikapikapika, PIKAAAA!", Pikachu said as he squirted his cum in Ash's mouth. Pikachu laid down, his dick still in Ash's mouth, and enjoyed the afterglow.

After a while, Pikachu took his dick out of Ash's mouth, and he turned around. He positioned himself on four legs. He lifted his tail and showed his asshole. Ash too got on all fours. He removed his pants and underwear. Pikachu looked back on Ash's dick. It looked quite nice.

Ash took two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them until they were full of saliva. He took one of the fingers into Pikachu's ass and started to move it in and out. Pikachu enjoyed the finger poking into him. All of a sudden, Ash hit Pikachu's prostate, and Pikachu humped the air. After a minute, Ash inserted another finger. He scissored Pikachu's asshole, stretching it quite wide. When Ash was satisfied he removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Pikachu's hole. "Are you ready, buddy?", Ash asked. Pikachu nodded.

Ash started to enter Pikachu slowly. He didn't stop until he was completely in. He waited a bit so that Pikachuu could get used to the pain. After adjusting a bit, Pikachu could feel more pleasure than pain. Ash started to move out until he was almost completely out, then he moved in again a bit faster. He started to go faster and faster until he found a rythm. After a while he could feel the pleasure building up in his balls. Ash shortened his movements, until the moving turned into humping. Ash could feel his climax coming soon. "Pikachu, I'm there soon.", he said. He humped harder and faster until a stream of cum shot into Pikachu's ass. After a powerful orgasm, Ash pulled his cock out. Small streams of cum oozed out of Pikachu's butthole.

Pikachu turned towards Ash, and they shared a kiss before they both fell asleep.

Wow. Thats one of the best stories I have written in a while... anywho!

Reviews MUCH aprreciated (they keep me writing!). Constructive critizism welcomed, flames are ignored (you have nothing to flame about, the warning is right there, and its YOUR choice to read further).

I can write on request, on one condition. It must be one or two males, no females. And nothing TOO corny. 


End file.
